jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Clothes Make the...
| image= | tag= | author=Katrina Lee Halbred Hitomi Ichinohei Nicholas W. Leifker | language= | rating=M | type= | genre= | chapters=12 | words=74, 851 | pub_date=January 16th, 1997 | update=May 9th, 2000 May 30th, 2000 (revised) | current_status= }} Clothes Make the... is written by Nicholas W. Leifker, Hitomi Ichinohei (Chapters 1~5 & 7~12 only) & Katrina Lee Halbred (Chapters 7~12 only) and began online publication on January 16th, 1997.Post at FFML (Link subsequently deleted) It was completed on May 9th, 2000.Post at FFML (Link subsequently deleted) Description Plot Chapter 1 Ranma Saotome waits until everyone is out of the house but Kasumi Tendo, and she's in her room reading. He gets out some sexy female clothes and puts them on. Kasumi catches her and gives her some other clothes and then goes back to her own room. Ranma admits that she feels wonderful as a girl but was terrified about how everyone else would react. Kasumi starts to apply makeup to Ranma-chan's face and asks her some questions at the same time. Kasumi makes a plan with Ranma-chan and the next morning Ranma in boy form tricks Akane Tendo into hitting him. This apparently causes another "Pretty Womanhood"-type change, although it's really all part of Ranma-chan and Kasumi's plan. Ranma-chan says that her boy form is the curse and she's really a girl. Chapter 2 Ranma-chan goes to school and Kasumi says to everyone that Ranma-chan has a head injury and personality dislocation. She says Ranma-chan, if she got into fights, got a head injury, etc, could end up with permanent amnesia. On the way to school Ranma-chan is really happy for once. "She smiled happily to herself, glad that at least one person in her family was able to accept her for who she was, and who she might be." Akane, Ukyou Kuonji and Ranma-chan are all in the same class and Ukyou is confused about Ranma-chan's total femininity. Akane and Ukyou pass notes in class and Akane explains what happened. Ranma-chan is enjoying being a girl and being more friends with Akane and Ukyou. She also tells them a pre-arranged story about her life being born as a girl. Ranma-chan tells them she likes girls and Akane and Ukyou admit also liking girls (and guys). Chapter 3 Shampoo smashes into the schoolroom and confronts her but Shampoo gets ready for a fight. Ranma-chan quickly beats Shampoo, knocking her unconscious. As the day goes on Ranma-chan enjoys things even more. She is accepted for once, feeling she belongs. She's happy, smiling and laughing. Chapter 4 Akane and Ukyou end up saying they will each date Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan is also very happy about how she and her mother are getting along. Ranma-chan, Akane, Ukyou and Nodoka enter a clothing store. Ranma-chan goes into a changing room and Shampoo attacks her. It doesn't succeed and Ranma-chan gives Shampoo the Kiss of Death. Nabiki Tendo confronts Cologne later that night and tells Cologne that if she and Shampoo don't leave Ranma-chan alone, than they stand the risk of Japan, China and the United States going to war against their village. Ranma-chan and Kasumi talk and Ranma-chan convinces her that she has a life to lead and is not any kind of old maid. Chapter 5 Ranma-chan has her morning workout with Genma Saotome and she is really happy and smiling and enjoying herself. Tatewaki Kuno confronts Ranma-chan as she gets to the school. In the end he agrees to just be friends with her. Chapter 6 Kasumi gets ready for her date with Doctor Ono Tofu. Ukyou decides to start dressing as a girl, at least some of the time. Nodoka Saotome tells Akane that Ranma-chan needs her guidance now more than ever. Kasumi meets Doctor Tofu but he ends up fainting. Nodoka and Ranma-chan go out shopping and Ukyou joins them. Ranma-chan gets a woman's business suit and Ukyou gets some feminine clothes. Ranma-chan is walking home and runs into Kodachi. Chapter 7 Dr. Tofu wakes up and he and Kasumi begin to make out. Ranma-chan confronts Kodachi Kuno, asking her if she knows what it's like to be changed by the Jusenkyo water. Cologne is upset because Nabiki has stopped her from going after Ranma. Akane is upset because she can't imagine having a lesbian relationship with Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan gets home and goes to take a bath. She's in the bathroom crying when Nodoka comes in to comfort her. Chapter 8 Ranma-chan has an appointment with Dr. Tofu. After checking her out physically, he tells her she has identity gender dysphoria and he gives her some books to read. Nodoka redecorates the room she shares with Ranma-chan, giving her a western-style bed. Ranma-chan gets ready for her date with Akane, then the two leave together for the date. Chapter 9 Akane takes Ranma-chan out for their date. Ryoga Hibiki ends up spying on them but faints. Meanwhile, Nabiki find Ranma-chan's personal diary and reads it. Akane and Ranma-chan are having a meaningful conversation, for once, while at the restaurant. Soun, in the dojo, is begins to plan something. One of the women that work in the restaurant has a talk with Akane and invites her to come by the next day. Akane and Ranma end up going home and they kiss on the way. Nabiki reveals to Ranma-chan that she knows exactly what is going on. Chapter 10 Akane is upset since she believes she is a lesbian. Someone is helping Kodachi plan an attack on Ranma-chan and Ukyo. Nabiki and the girls at the club talk and they agree to bankroll the rest of the expenses for her trip to China. Ranma talks to his mother and tells her the amnesia was just made up. Nodoka tells her that she already knew. Nabiki leaves for China. Ranma and Ukyou are having a picnic but Ranma tells Ukyou that she really loves Akane. Kodachi attacks them. Ukyou tries to defend Ranma but it doesn't work. Cologne was the one who gave Kodachi some powder to make Ranma think only like a man. Akane ends up deciding that she will love Ranma, even as a woman. Chapter 11 Akane and Ryoga have a talk. Akane and Ranma have a talk. Ranma tells Akane that she loves her. Chapter 12 Nabiki, now in man form, arrives back in Japan. Ranma-chan is working at Ukyou's. Akane is working there too and complains about Ranma-chan's flirting with guys in order to get more business for the restaurant. Nabiki talks to Ukyou and ends up asking her out on a date. Soun Tendo goes after Ranma with a water blaster thinking he will change Ranma back to boy form. Akane rushes in to save Ranma but gets hit with the water herself and changes into a guy. Ranma-chan kisses Akane, basically to help her keep her sanity. Ukyou tells them the water only changes Akane once, though; after one bath she'll return to being a full woman. Akane talks to Nabiki and tells her she wants the real Jusenkyo water. Nabiki had ended up cursing Soun, causing him to turn into a woman at times. Ranma and Akane reveal that they do plan to get married. They end up getting married at the restaurant Akane took Ranma-chan to for their date. Notes *A side story, ''Revelations by Leifker, also exists. *A Spam-fic by Leifker also exists, "Clothes Make the... Part 7 (April Fools)". Awards *TASS Continuing Series Award for January 1998, 1st place (chapter 6) *TASS Continuing Series Award for March 1998, 2nd place (chapter 7) FFML Posting History *Chapter 1 16/01/97 *Chapter 2 22/01/97 *Chapter 1 (revision) 22/01/97 *Chapter 1 (revision) 23/01/97 *Chapter 2 (revision) 23/01/97 *Chapter 3 30/01/97 *Chapter 4 30/01/97 *Chapter 5 18/02/97 *Chapter 6 11/09/97 *Chapter 7 24/02/98 *Chapter 8 07/07/98 *Chapters 1~8 (revision) 29/08/99 *Chapter 9 29/08/99 *Chapters 1~9 (revision) 03/04/00 *Chapter 10 10/04/00 *Chapter 10 (revision) 16/04/00 *Chapter 11 16/04/00 *Chapter 12 & Epilogue 23/04/00 *Chapter 12 & Epilogue (revision) 09/05/00 RAAC Posting History *Chapter 1 18/01/97 *Chapter 1 (revision) 31/01/97 *Chapter 2 31/01/97 *Chapter 3 15/02/97 *Chapter 4 15/02/97 *Chapter 5 08/03/97 *Chapter 6 02/12/97 *Chapter 7 08/03/98 *Chapter 8 30/05/00 *Chapter 9 30/05/00 *Chapter 10 30/05/00 *Chapter 11 30/05/00 *Chapter 12 & Epilogue 30/05/00 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5397947/1/Clothes_Make_The Clothes Make the... at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 20-12-2018 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20021202114655/www.thekeep.org/~nightelf/fanfic/fanfic.html Clothes Make the... at Internet Archive record of Nightelf's Elysium] - Retrieved 20-12-2018 *Zip file References